


When Your Mad

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert, Some cute stuff too, hinted NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: Gladio and his S/O deal with some jealousy. On both parts this time around. Song fic based on the song: When Your Mad by Ne-Yo’.





	1. Chapter 1

      You and the boys were currently at a diner, stopping for a bite to eat mid afternoon after many of Promptos insistent requests that he was hungry and they were close by a place to eat. So you had decided to take him up on the idea and now you all sat together in a couple booths in at the exact diner he had suggested.  
     With you sitting on the end, followed by your boyfriend Gladio at your side while across from you, Ignis, Noctis and Prompto, you all sat together while looking at a few menus and waiting for your waitress to come by.  
      When she did, you didn’t pay her much mind and went about searching the menu for something to eat. She first asked your friends across from you for their orders, before shifting her attention to you. As you look up to tell her what you want, you realize her attention was not on you, even though she had addressed you to take your choice next. She in fact, had her eyes only on your boyfriend next to you.  
      Expecting as much because he received that attention all the time, you ignored that little detail and told her what you wanted to eat. She only gave a simple nod before writing it down rather quickly and glancing back up at Gladio with a sugary sweet smile, and nervously asking him what he would like.  
    Now you knew Gladio was a flirtatious playboy by nature, but since dating you for almost a year now, he had calmed his ways and only regarded women with indifference . Your best friend Iggy said he became that way because he loves you so much and doesn’t want you to think he has eyes for another even if it comes naturally to him.  
     But apparently he had forgotten his now usual indifference back at camp when you had all left that morning, because Gladio turns to the women with one of his dazzling smirks and regards her in a flirty manor as he tells her what he had picked from the menu.  
     The girl blushes and writes it down before telling them it would be ready soon and leaving. Although not without throwing glances in the muscle man’s direction, not being even a hint subtle about it.  
      You look at him with a glare but he just chuckles at you and brushes it off as if it were nothing, and to him it was. To you though, a seed of jealousy was planted and you looked across the table to Iggy for support who only shook his head at you. You huffed but discarded the thought, knowing it was Gladio’s second nature to flirt and you shouldn’t be to upset by it. And Ignis knew that and had responded to your anger with a shake of his head, telling you to let it be.  
     So you did and moved on. Sticking up a conversation with Iggy about a possible new recipe he came up with. Knowing you loved to cook, the both of you often got caught up in talking about possible combinations and new things to try out. Along with the others in the booths, talking amongst themselves.  
     It didn’t  take to long before your food had finished and the same waitress as before was placing it down on your table. She completely ignored everyone as she set their food in front of them, except of course for Gladio. She had apparently developed some bravery in the time she had been away from your table, as she was outright flirting with him now! Gladio could only respond with a chuckle and in kind, not going so far as to make it seem he was interested. But enough that it made the jealousy in you rear its ugly head.  
     Sensing your anger, Iggy gave the girl a smile before trying to divert the attention away. “Thank you kindly miss, we will let you know if we require anything else from you.” And with that, she nodded and was about to walk off to do whatever else it was she had to do, not before sending Gladio a courageous wink though, then shuffled off behind closed doors.  
     You were seething, but you weren’t gonna let it show. You just kept quiet as you and the boys enjoyed your meals. Gladio had yet to realize you were upset, distracted by a conversation he was having with Noct. But Iggy, the ever observant man he was, noticed but chose to keep quiet. Although he sent worried glances your way every now and then.  
      Once you all were getting to the end of your meals, and Prompto was in the middle of an animated story, you all quieted down as the same waitress rolled around again. Of course, her attention on your boyfriend again, she asked if you were all set with your meals and would like to pay.  
      Ignis was the one who answered and confirmed that they were. She handed him a slip with the total and he quickly assessed it before giving her the exact amount your meals had been. She took the gil offered to her, but before she left, she slipped a napkin on the table in Gladio’s direction with a grin and left.  
      Iggy went to grab it but you were quick and got it before him. Opening it up told you exactly what you expected. You slowly closed it and set it down on the table, that was the last straw. As you stood up from the table, Gladio gave you a confused look before you gave him the most heated glare you could muster up and you walked yourself out of the diner.  
   Completely confused at what just happened, Gladio looked to the guys for help. Noctis and Prompto just looked away, finding the table and window so much more interesting. While Ignis just shook his head.  
     "What, did something happen? Why’d she leave like that?“ Gladio was apparently oblivious to the fact that he not only flirted back with the waitress and never shot down her advances, but failed to notice how upset it made you. And it made Iggy wonder how he could sometimes be so unobservant when it came to girls when he was a so called ‘ladies man’.  
      "Gladio my dear friend. I’ve known Y/N for a long time, and she often bites her tongue and refuses to show when she is upset. But I would have hoped you realized that by failing to turn away our waitresses advances and flirtatious behavior, that it would make your current partner bothered by having to witness it.” Ignis said, before pushing his glasses up and crossing his arms over his chest. “I believe its in your best interest to follow her and apologize, I think she may be feeling more than a little upset.  
     Gladio swore under his breath. He hadn’t meant any harm by it, he just had a naturally flirty personality and sometimes when someone showed such forceful interest in him, he forgot that it wasn’t a good idea to flirt back. Although there were lines he would never cross, he loved you more then anything and had eyes only for his girl, but sometimes to poke a little fun at an opportunity left him forgetting that he shouldn’t act towards women all the time.  
    So Gladio got up and followed after you out the door, ignoring the waitresses parting reply in favor of finding the true person he cared for.  
    It wasn’t hard as you were merely sitting in the backseat of the Regalia, not having wanted to go to far but not wanting to stay inside the diner with your so called boyfriend. So he quickly made a beeline towards you and opened the car door to get in and sit beside you. But you merely stood and got out the other side door, not wanting to have to confront him in such small quarters.  
    So you stood outside the car instead with your arms crossed over your chest, looking towards the forest expense that stretched out beside the diner. Gladio sighed before coming around the side to you, to stand in front of you. Only you still chose to ignore him, refusing to look him in the eye.  
     He reached out to grab your shoulder and you stepped back, finally looking up at him.  
     Which was a feat because of your short structure and his very tall one.  
     "Listen Y/N, I didn’t mean-” Gladio started before you cut him off.  
     "No Gladio, I don’t want to hear it. I would think when you were in a relationship with someone, the other would know better to pull the stunt you just did.“  
      "I didn’t mean for it to come across that way, you know I’m like that naturally, it’s something that can’t be helped some-”  
     "Ohhhh no, you sure can help it! Iggy even told me so! Said you had stopped letting girls flirt with you, and you stopped flirting back pretty soon into our relationship because you care oh so much about me!“ You say, fuming then, arms going to your sides in fists and your nose scrunching up as you glared up at him.  
      "You know I do, Y/N… I just get carried away sometimes and-”  
      “Carried away so much the you never even state you have a girlfriend and it goes so far as to her giving you her number?!”  
      “I didn’t think it would go that far, you know I would never have taken it and showed interest in her-”  
       "You looked like you showed interest to me!“ You huffed.  
        "Y/N, there’s no reason to be upset, I’m sorry alright? I hadn’t meant for it to go that far…”  
       "Well it did! And now I’m angry and I can’t even get this feeling to go away!“  
       "What, were you jealous?” Gladio retorted back with a smirk.  
       "No! Absolutely not!! And get that smirk off your face! You shouldn’t be smirking when I yelling at you!“ You say while you step closer to him, trying to be as threatening as possible, but your rather apparent height difference made it difficult.  
        "You know, you’re pretty sexy when you’re angry.” Gladio said as he reached his arm around to grab your hip and pull you closer.  
       "W-what?! Gladio this isn’t the time, nor place, and I’m still upset with you! Don’t just-“  
      He cuts you off as he rubs little circles with his fingers into your hip. "With that little wrinkle between you eyes, and the way you yell at me all fired up, it’s a good look on you.”  
      “Gladio! How can you even-” Cutting you off again, but this time it was because he ducked his head down and put his lips to yours. You were going to push him away but he quickly grabbed your other side with his hand, pulling you against him with his hands on your hips.  
     You finally relented, kissing him back as you could feel the length in his pants hard against you, shocking you to the fact that you being angry did in fact turn him on. It almost made you want to laugh until his tongue pushed past your sealed lips and he deepened the kiss as he lifted you up to sit on the hood of the car, making it so he wasn’t bending down so much to kiss you.  
     When his grip tightened on your hips, you let out a small grown, causing him to smirk and pull away for a second, leaving you a little breathless as you looked back up at him. “See, I wouldn’t be out here with you if I wanted to get that girl’s number.”  
     "Your only still here because apparently my getting angry makes is sexy to you.“  
      "You bet it is, but it’s not the only thing that gets me going.” He leaned down again for a rather rough, but passionate kiss, causing you to lean your head back a little and grip onto his jacket tightly. Leaving you seeing stars when he pulled away, smirk still ever present.  
      “Just you in general makes me realize why we’re together in the first place.”  
       Forgetting to be angry, you look up at him with a light smile. “Oh, and why’s that?”  
      “Because I love you.” He says, with his own gentle smile on his lips as he looks into your eyes.  
       You wrap you arms around his neck then, looking up at him. “Your lucky I can’t stay mad at you for long.”  
      “I don’t know, I kind of like angry Y/N, makes me think of how great angry sex would be.”  
       "Can it even work like that, one sided, when I’m the only one mad?“  
        "I think we can figure something out when we get back to camp.” He says with his trademark grin and you were just about to reply when the boys finally came walking up behind you, both of you only noticing because of Promptos loud groan.  
        “Ugh, not again you guys! Iggy, can we get a hotel tonight? And a separate room for them please?” Prompto begged, turning to Ignis only for him to chuckle in response before reprimanding you for sitting on the Regalia. Though happy nonetheless you two had made up.  
        They all went about getting ready to head back on the road again, while you looked over at Gladio after he let you go and you hopped down from the hood of the car.  
        “I think I might take you up on that offer Gladdy, considering the looks I see that waitress over there giving you, I might just feel a second wave of anger coming on.” You said, pointing over to the outside patio portion of the diner where the waitress was currently occupying and waving to Gladio from.  
       He just chuckled before slinging an arm around your shoulders and pulling you towards the back seat of the car. “Don’t worry babe, she’s not gonna be the one getting my attention tonight.”  
      “Oh goody.”  Noctis finally speaks up, having stayed quiet the entire time, as you both get in the car and head back to your original destination before the little pit stop you chose to have.  
      You weren’t sure if you wanted to hit Prompto or thank him for his suggestion to inhabit that diner, but from the grip Gladio had with his hand on your thigh, you thought it may be the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for revenge? I think so~

     It had been a few days since the fiasco at the diner, you having forgiven your boyfriend. Especially when he treated you like a princess that very night, much to the displeasure of the rest of the chocobros.  
     But everything was back to normal and Gladio had made sure whenever another women showed interest to him while on their journey, he showed indifference because he loved you, and he wanted to make sure you never doubted that again.  
     Currently, you were all in Galdin Quay. Having met up with Dino earlier that day to give him the rewards of a hunt you had gotten for him, you all decided to take a little break before heading to bed that night, and get a drink at the bar on the beach.  
     So there you all sat, up at the bar counter waiting to be given your drinks. The boys were talking about a possible new strategy for one of your more common enemies, while you were looking down at your phone, sending a quick reply back to your sister’s question. By the time you looked up, all your drinks had been set on the counter but the bartender lingered in front of you.  
    You smiled up at him politely and thanked him for the drink. About to turn away, he asked for your name and your attention was back on him. The boys had wandered off after grabbing their drinks, choosing to stand on the docks as they enjoyed their beverages. Leaving you to your own devices, you stood at the counter as the bartender strikes up a conversation to you, bordering on flirting.  
    Shooting a glance back to the boys when you notice they were gone, you also noticed Gladio watching you, a certain look in his eyes. And that’s when a devilish idea came to mind, remembering a few days before.  
     Turning back to the bartender, you put on your best smile and leaned forward on the counter. Adding your own flirty flair to the conversation which he seemed to be taking rather nicely.  
     You could feel Gladio’s glare at your back, knowing exactly how he felt towards the situation, having felt it yourself only a few days prior. And you thought this was a nice taste of his own medicine. Although you didn’t mean any harm by it, just innocently flirting with the man who had approached you first, Gladio was the kind of guy who fell right in your trap of jealousy. And you only wanted him to know how you felt, as well as see his reaction.  
     You loved him with all your heart, but you liked to poke fun at him as he did you.  
      Flipping your hair over the side of your shoulder and smiling up at the man, you gave him your full attention. As the bartender was pulling out his phone to get your number, Gladio was suddenly right behind you, his hand on your lower back, pulling you close to him.  
     "Sorry, I’m gonna have to steal my girlfriend back for a second. Or the whole night, you know, matters to attend to.“ He says, leaving the open sexual hint in the air before swinging his arm around your shoulders and pulling you away from a supremely shocked bartender and your untouched drink on the counter.  
    "What’s wrong Gladdy, I was having a conversation with the nice man.” You smile innocently up at your boyfriend. And instead of heading back to the rest of the chocobros, he leads you down the dock, over to the beaches below.  
     Refusing to say a word, he leads you down to the side of the shore, were all the rocks lined up. Walking along the sandy path until you were both pretty far from any citizens walking back to their accommodations, and led you behind one of the bigger rocks.  
    You were about to speak up again, when he suddenly turned you roughly around and pinned you against the rock, facing him, leaning down with his arms pinned on either side of your head as he looks you evenly in the eyes.  
   "Don’t think I can’t see through exactly what you’re doing.“ He said as he leaned towards you, so close that his chest almost touched yours, and you could almost hear his angry exhales as he stared at you with a fire in his eyes.  
    "I don’t know what your talking about Gladio.”  
     "Like hell you don’t. What, you think that flirting with that guy would be your way of getting back at me for the girl in the diner?“ He was angry, you could tell, but no more angry then you were at him the other day.  
    "I don’t know what you mean, all I did was have a nice conversation with that bartender.”  
     "Yeah, you must have missed how he was looking at you too, like he would jump you that second if he could.“ He said the last part in a low growl.  
      "Oh? Are you jealous Gladio?” You asked, in the same manner he asked you in your last occurrence of the same situation.  
      He leaned down with another growl right in your ear before saying, “Damn right I am, your mine.”  
      “So what are you gonna do about it?” You said with a playful smirk, feeling his hot breath on your neck.  
     "I’ll show you what I’m gonna do…" He said in a low tone, before nipping your ear and moving down your neck. Stopping at your collarbone to suck and bite a nice, visible bruise in said spot. Pulling away to do the same to various other spots on your neck, marking you so any on looking citizen could tell you were clearly taken.  
      And you were not objecting one bit to his behavior.  
      He pulled away again, only to crash his lips onto your own harshly, in a heated kiss which you reciprocated in kind. His tongue shot out into your own awaiting mouth, quickly claiming dominance with your own, his name slipping between your lips.  
     Your hands when up to grip the tight fitted top he was wearing, as his knee went  up to push itself in between your own legs. Feeling it up against your core, you ground down on his upper thigh and moaned in his mouth, causing him to smirk against your lips and deepen the kiss.  
     As you pushed ever closer to him, feeling the heat starting to build up, he pulled away entirely, a rather pleased grin on his face. Looking at you up and down, taking in your multiple bruises and bite marks on your neck, and your slightly disheveled clothing, he seemed pleased at his handy work and turned around to head back to the group.  
     "Gladio! You can just leave after starting something like that!“ You called after him, though quickly following him and keeping pace once you reached him, the both of you walking back to the group together.  
     "Trust me, I have plans of continuing, I just wanted to get something done first.”  
      He wraps his arm around your shoulders again, walking back to the docks and right back up to the bar. With a smirk, he leads you right up to the counter and sets some gil down in front of the bartender from earlier, before looking up at him. “That’s for our drinks earlier, have a good night.” He says before leading you back over to your group, leaving a flustered and mumbling bartender behind to glare at Gladio’s back.  
      “You know I love you right?” You tell him, with a curious glance up.  
      He just gives you a gentle smile and nods. “Of course babe, I know.”  
     As soon as you walked up, Ignis took a look at your state and shook his head. “I should expect nothing less from the two of you.” You looked up to Iggy with a sheepish look and your best friend just gave you a chuckle. “Now lets call it a night. I would like to get back and sleep as long as possible before tomorrow’s events.”  
       "I don’t think that’s gonna happen.“ Noctis mumbled under his breath as he walked forward towards the beach.  
     Gladio only chuckled and looked towards you before leaning down in your ear and whispering, "I know you won’t be.”  
     Maybe getting back at him and making him jealous, was a good idea in the end.


End file.
